1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magneto-optical disk apparatus that records signals on a magneto-optical recording medium, and it particularly relates to the magneto-optical disk apparatus that adjusts the position of a magnetic head prior to recording the signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers and mobile terminals prevail widely in today's highly information-oriented society, and the research and development of a variety of digital recording media that can efficiently record the ever-increasing electronic information is being conducted daily. Also, as the recording format of electronic equipment, such as cameras and video equipment, changes from analog to digital, much attention is now focused on digital recording media. Of such media, magneto-optical recording media in particular, with their large storage capacity and rewritable property, are amid an intense development competition reflecting the great expectations of the market.
In recent years, the recording density of magneto-optical recording media has been rising by rapid strides. However, even higher density is greatly in demand, and it is necessary to further develop signal recording and reproduction technologies to satisfy such demands.
In order to record a signal on a magneto-optical recording medium, a laser beam and a magnetic field are applied to a specific domain of the magneto-optical recording medium. To accomplish this, it is necessary to accurately position the magnetic head that generates the magnetic field. The accuracy of this positioning is crucial if higher density of recording is to be realized. Normally, eccentricity is caused in the magneto-optical recording media and it is nearly impossible to zero this eccentricity in the manufacturing process. Due to this eccentricity, therefore, an inaccurate positioning of the magnetic head causes a deviation of the center of the magnetic field from the optical axis of light beam. And this deviation is fatal especially to the recording at high densities.